


take a walk on the wild side

by fuckingpotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingpotato/pseuds/fuckingpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall chooses a toy Liam's never used before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a walk on the wild side

**Author's Note:**

> cheesy ass title, couldn't think of anything better.

It was always Niall who chose these kinds of things. He was always bringing home items he’d found in various shops, but it wasn’t like Liam didn’t enjoy them as well. He did, but sometimes the things Niall held in front of him caused him to blush a dark red and look towards his feet. Niall, however, was all mischievous grins.

“Aw, come on, Liam!” He would flash those bright blue eyes in Liam’s direction, and it would take everything inside of him not to explode. “We done things like this before and you liked it. You never know until you try.” He nudged him with an elbow, wiggling his eyebrows and clamping his top teeth over his lower lip suggestively. It wasn’t hard to get Liam to comply, especially when it came to things Niall wanted to do. Liam would walk through fire for him, so why wouldn’t he comply with… _this_?

Liam reached up, snatching the item from Niall’s hands, but stopped to shake it at him as he spoke, “if I do this for you, you better not complain for the rest of the month, mate.” Before the sentence even left his mouth, Niall was already walking away, stripping his shirt off as he went. It wasn’t that Niall didn’t care how Liam felt, it was just that he knew exactly which buttons to press in order for him to get what he truly wanted. Liam hated being ignored, and he hated when Niall left a conversation earlier than he’d wanted him to so it was a no brainer for Niall to do the things that tested Liam’s dominance and ownership. And this plan worked. Every time. Liam was quick to follow after him, brows furrowed as he reached out to grab Niall’s arm to tug him back for a response. 

“Ay, ay…watch the merchandise, Li.” Niall replied cooly, pushing Liam’s hand from his arm, that charming grin following. He knew he was getting close to breaking him already – it was that easy. “If you don’t want to use it, you don’t have to, love. It was merely a suggestion.” He brought his hands up, giving an exaggerated shrug as he turned again, knowing full well the consequences of his sarcasm.

Before Niall could make it too far, Liam was wrapping the black faux leather collar around Niall’s milky white neck, quick to buckle it tight enough that it was choking him but not enough to hurt him. Niall reached his hands up, pulling on the collar a little bit like it was too tight for him. Liam ignored that, though, circling around Niall to push his hands out of the way, clipping the long black leash to the ring on the front. Liam curled his fingers tightly around the leather strap, giving a hard tug that made Niall lurch forward with a gasp. Liam gave a cocky grin at the reaction, taking control of the situation now that he had Niall right where he wanted him. “On the floor, mutt.”

Niall complied, this time, dropping down on his hands and knees and looking up to Liam for more guidance. Liam didn’t speak, only turning on his heels and starting down the hallway, dragging Niall behind him for a moment before he started to crawl around behind him, trying to keep up the pace. Once the pair hit the stairs leading to the upstairs living space, Liam gave another hard tug on the leash, “come. Up the steps.” Niall started to get up from the floor, but Liam was quick to stop him, pushing the top of his head down. “No,” he scolded, wagging his finger towards the boy on the floor. “Up the steps.” He pointed, taking a few steps and then looking behind himself to see if Niall was following. Niall started up the steps behind Liam on his hands and knees, which was no easy feat considering. 

When they got to the top, Liam ran his hand through Niall’s hair as a reward, “good boy.” They crossed the hall to the bedroom and once inside, Liam turned towards Niall and pulled on the collar to bring him forward. He rested his hand on Niall’s head with his free hand, pushing him into the crotch of his sweatpants. Niall responded quickly, rubbing his nose against Liam happily. There was a quiet understanding between them about what was to happen next, and Niall brought his hands up from the floor, keeping his eyes up towards Liam as he took a hold of the waistband of this pants. Niall peeled the grey sweatpants down over Liam’s hips to expose the fact that Liam had nixed his underwear this morning, the sight making Niall grin.

Niall leaned up, taking Liam’s soft cock into his mouth immediately, not wasting a moment to taste him. Blowing Liam was Niall’s favorite part in all of this, and it was easy to tell by how enthusiastic he was every time he took him into his mouth. He hummed gently, bobbing his head slowly as his tongue worked over the shaft. Niall listened closely, Liam’s breathing starting to shallow the harder he started to get; the more turned on he started to get. 

“Fuck, Niall,” Liam whispered, letting out a soft sigh before licking over his lips, slipping his hand through Niall’s hair and giving a tug to pull him off. “Up, up, up. Get undressed and get in the bed. Arse up.” Liam demanded, watching Niall scramble to his feet and rush to unbutton his jeans. He kicked them away once they hit the floor, climbing into the bed like he had been told to do, though he hit a snag. Liam forgot he was holding the end of the leash, causing Niall to choke, the feeling of lost breath only turned him on more.

Liam kicked his down pants off and away, letting go of some of the leash so he wasn’t suffocating the poor thing as he gathered an items, laying them on the bed next to Niall. “I wanna have a little fun first,” Liam grinned, standing naked at the edge of the bed. He brought his hand up, giving Niall’s ass a healthy whack just to get a rise out of him, grabbing the lube and spreading some over his fingers. He rubbed the tip of one finger against Niall’s entrance before slipping it inside, feeling him tighten and relax against him. Liam leaned in, pressing a kiss to the cheek he’d smacked earlier, pressing a second finger against him. Niall ducked his head down against the bed, his breathing starting to labor already.

“I don’t want to wait, Liam, please.” He begged quietly, but Liam made no move to pay attention to it. He nipped at the milky flesh under him, his fingers pressing as deep as he could get them before he pulled them out slowly, only to push them back inside just as slow. Liam wanted to drive Niall crazy, just like he had not even twenty minutes ago. He deserved a taste of his own medicine and Liam was going to give it to him. Once his fingers were back inside of him deeply, he bent his finger, brushing it against Niall’s prostate only to tease him before he dragged his fingers out of him yet again. 

“Did you say something, Ni?” He grinned from ear to ear, watching as Niall’s body rose and fell with every heavy breath. “I don’t think I heard you, mate, you might wanna speak up next time.” Liam pulled away, standing up straight again so he could lay a good smack on his favorite cheek, enjoying the loud smack that bounced off the walls – and the moan that followed with it.

Niall wiggled impatiently, lifting his head to look back at Liam for a moment, and giving it a disapproving shake. “You know how much I hate you, right?” He growled, sitting up on his knees as Liam rounded the bed. Liam climbed on top, plopping down against the headboard and taking his hard cock in hand. He stroked slowly a few times, watching Niall’s bright blue eyes following his hand up and down over the shaft. Liam grabbed the leash again, curling his fingers around it so he had a good grip as he pulled, coaxing Niall to come closer until finally he was in his lap.

It occurred to Liam, now that Niall was so close, that he had yet to feel those soft lips against his own and he had to change that; quick. He brought his free hand up, resting it on the back of Niall’s head to pull him in, though he was very quick to comply. Liam pressed their lips together, gently at first, as if he was testing the waters. He didn’t know why he still got shy the moment their lips touched; he figured it was just the affect Niall had on him. The moment of shyness passed quickly enough and he was tilting his head to the side, deepening the kiss between them. Liam kept his hand on the back of Niall’s head, even though he made no effort to move. Niall reached down between them, stroking Liam’s length as he opened his mouth to him, rolling his tongue against Liam’s. Liam moaned at both actions, the hand on Niall’s head moving down to Niall’s ass where he pressed the pad of his finger against him again, making Niall squirm for more.

Liam was tired of playing, and tired of waiting. He broke the kiss between them, reaching to find the lube he’d left to coat himself as well as Niall, urging him forwards. Niall took control of the situation then, wiggling around in Liam’s lap until he was comfortable, holding his shaft so he could press the head against his entrance. He started to push down after relaxing himself, inch by inch sliding inside of him. Niall tilted his head back, letting out a rough groan from the way the collar pressed against his neck. Liam gave a tug when he realized he still had it in his hand, cutting off any noise Niall had left. Once Niall was fully sitting, he gave himself a moment to adjust, leaning down to nip playfully at Liam’s lower lip.

Liam shimmied his body down a little bit, bending his knees so his feet sat against the bed for leverage. He pushed his hips up against Niall, since he remained unmoving and Liam was growing impatient. Liam abandoned the leash in place of holding Niall’s hips, using them to push him up just enough to give Liam some room. Liam felt Niall had enough time to adjust, starting at a medium pace as he pushed inside of him. To Niall, that wasn’t enough, and he made that very clear when he told Liam, “just _fuck_ me.” He growled, making Liam furrow his eyebrows, a hand shooting up to grab the ring on his collar, pulling him down so their bodies were flush together. If Niall wanted to be fucked, that was what Niall was going to get. Liam did his best to keep their bodies together as he rolled them both over, only having the readjust himself once before he was leaning over his pet. 

Liam could hear Niall whining already, forcing him to move his hips again. He slammed back into Niall, looking between them as he fucked him to watch as Niall’s cock bounced against his stomach, already leaking. Liam groaned as he continued to move his hips, the bed squeaking underneath them. Finally, Liam reached between them, taking a hold of Niall and starting to stroke sloppily, which earned him a moan in pleasure. The noises only spurred him on more, his thrusts getting shorter, but faster while his hand continued to move.

Liam moved down to hover over Niall, their lips close together but not quite touching. “You like that, Niall? Huh? You like the way I fuck your arse?” Niall nodded quickly, moaning and whining his response. Liam felt Niall’s body tighten around him, showing him that he was close, forcing himself to watch as Niall’s eyes snapped shut in pleasure. Niall’s breathing became more ragged the closer he got until finally, he was coming between them, his legs tightening around Liam’s body while his head tipped back in a low moan.

Liam moved quickly, pulling out of Niall’s body, only to move up towards his face. Niall was eager, though, wrapping his lips around Liam’s cock and sucking as he bobbed his head. He twirled his tongue against the head and against the shaft, doing everything he could to please Liam. It wasn’t long before Liam could feel the warmth pooling in his stomach, a clear indicator of what was about to happen. “Niall…” he mumbled, moaning softly, “fuck. Yeah.” His breathing cut out in the middle, his stomach twitching as he came into Niall’s mouth. Niall was ready, swallowing everything he was given and even lapping up the parts he missed.

Liam sat back on his knees, panting heavily as he watched Niall happily licking his lips, a sight that would almost make him hard again if he wasn’t so spent. The blonde pouted his lips up at Liam, then turned it into a smile. Niall took the leash into his hand, slapping the end against Liam’s chest, faking a deep british accent, “walkies?”


End file.
